Different in Body and Mind
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Old story. Kurama visits a mental home for children. There he meets Koaru and an adventure into a mentally ill child begins
1. Default Chapter

**Different In Body and Mind**

**By Koritsune Dragonrider**

**Hi y'all! It's me again and my scaly assistant Hikari!**

**Hikari: Hi.**

**Now we got a really interesting fic for you. This fic has one thing different. It has a dedication. It is dedicated to all the children in the mental homes and to my little brother for giving me the idea. **_pulls in brown haired boy youko with gold eyes _**He always gives me ideas such as these and I wanted to thank him. Now on with the fic!!**

**Summery: Kurama goes to a mental home for children. There he meets Koaru and an adventure into the mind of a mentally ill child begins.**

**Warnings: Yoai. K/H pairing. Maybe a little lime in the beginning. Is it a lime?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Yu Yu characters but I do own the ones you don't know.**

**Rating: PG for yoai**

**Different In Body and Mind**

**Part 1- Meeting Koaru**

Kurama woke to the alarm. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 6:00. Right on time.

"Turn that damn thing off, fox," growled a voice next to him. Kurama turned off the alarm and kissed Hiei's Jagan.

"Morning, love."

Hiei yawned and opened his ruby red eyes at his fox. Even after months together Hiei still couldn't believe that Kurama was now his. At first Hiei had been scared to approach the fox, afraid of rejection. How could he know that they shared the same feelings?

Kurama sat on the bed and, lifting his arms high, stretched. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and kissed the curve in his back making Kurama moan.

"Not now, love. I need to get to school."

Hiei started to lick his back.

"Stop it, Hiei," he said turning around and giving the Koorime a kiss. "I don't have time for this game."

Ever since they got together Hiei played a game with Kurama each school morning to see if he can get the youko to miss school. It never worked.

"Damn," he growled lying on Kurama's pillow. (KD: note _Kurama's_ pillow!) Taking a deep breathe he smelled his fox's rosy scent. "I almost had you."

"But not quite."

Kurama walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came out with a towel around his waist, another drying his hair. His tear gem from Hiei around his neck. He put on his school uniform, sat on the bed and laid back, head on Hiei's lap.

"I'm going to be late coming home today."

"Why?"

"I'm going to a children's mental home."

"A what?"

"It's like a hospital but for people when something is wrong with their mind or body."

"Hn, then the idiot should go to one."

"Hiei," Kurama sat and looked at his little lover. "That's not very nice."

"Whoever said I was nice?"

Kurama smiled and kissed him. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and gave a burst of energy to dry his fox's hair.

Kurama was deepening the kiss when a voice called, "Shuichi! Shuichi are you up?"

Kurama pulled away and called "Yes, mother. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay!"

"Stupid human woman," growled Hiei.

"Hiei," Kurama hit him (gently) on the head. "She is my mother!"

"I know. That's way I haven't killed her yet."

"Thanks I think."

Hiei smiled. "I'll see you outside," he said and gave Kurama a kiss. Getting dressed he went out the window. Kurama went down stairs and greeted Shiori.

"Morning, Shuichi. Today's the big day, ne? Going to the children's home?"

"Yes, Mother, I am and I must go to school now."

"Okay, have a good day, dear!"

"Bye, Mother."

Putting on his shoes and grabbing his book bag he left and was barely a block from home when Hiei joined him. They didn't say anything on the way, just basked in each other's company.

They reached the school ten minutes early. They jumped in a tree and sat out of sight. Hiei laid his head on Kurama's shoulder and Kurama put a hand on his waist breathing in Hiei's forestry smell.

"What are you going to do while I'm in school?"

"Train in the park or run around like always."

The bell rang. Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss and jumped down. Grabbing his bag he looked back up the tree at Hiei.

I love you.

Me too.

Kurama smiled and walked in Hiei waited till Kurama was safely in and left. He ran to their glen and took off his scarf and cloak. Taking out his katana he threw the sheathe with the rest of his stuff and practiced his kata.

Kurama headed onto the bus and sat by the window with a classmate named Kenji.

"Are you scared meeting these kids," Kenji asked him.

"A little."

"They're so different."

"Being different doesn't mean anything." _Just look at me. I'm a centuries old spirit fox living in a human body in love with a Koorime half breed. Who also happens to be a guy too. Yup, I say that's different._

Kenji didn't said any more on the subject, but he did fall asleep. Kurama looked out the window. He watched the city go by letting his mind wonder and wasn't surprised to see two familiar figures roaming the streets; Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's three friends, Okubo, Kirishima, and Sawamura.

_Probably looking for a good fight,_ he thought.

A half hour later the bus arrived at the mental home near the park. Walking in he was amazed at what he saw. Toys littered small areas of the room, laughter, talk, screams and music filled the air. All around them were children with about fifteen adults.

The class was waiting by the door when a woman with brown hair walked up.

"Hello, my name is Megumi and I will be your guide and helper during your stay here. Now you each will be assigned to a child and your are to interact and care for the boy or girl you are assigned now to your assigned children."

She started to assign each class member to a child and told each child's condition. Kenji got assigned to a boy who was paralyzed from the waist down in a boating accident. Kurama went to meet him before his name was called.

"Hello, what's your name," he asked.

"My name is Shuichi," said the boy. (KD: I'm sorry. I just love that name!)

"Really? That's my name too and my stepbrother's. Shuichi Minamino."

"Must be real confusing at your house?"

"Not really. My friends call me Kurama to tell us apart."

"Why do they call you that?"

"It's my… favorite mountain. (KD: There is a mountain called "Kurama") Next to favorite any way but that name's taken."

"What's your first favorite?"

"Hiei, (And one called "Hiei") but that one's taken by my ….uh, best friend."

"Can I call you Kurama?"

"Sure!"

"Shuichi Minamino," said Megumi. "Follow me."

Kurama followed her to the far end of the room. In the corner was a piano and sitting there a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was playing Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. She didn't look up when the approached.

"Hello Koaru," said Megumi, bent down with her hands on her knees. "How are you today? I've brought a friend to play with you. His name is Shuichi Minamino. Would you like to play with him?"

The girl kept on playing. She didn't even look at them, like she was deaf to the world.

Kurama got a good look at her through the light of the window. Her hair had a tinge of red and she had a nice complexion. She would be beautiful when she grew up. She had a slender build and was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. Her ebony red hair was plaited.

"Her name is Koaru," said Megumi turning back to Kurama. "Don't be surprise if she doesn't respond to you when you talk. She's autistic. She can't see or hear you. She will sometime respond to routine words, breakfast, lunch, dinner. The only time we know if she's happy or sad is if she plays the piano. She's a really good pianist and singer. I'll go and assign the rest of your group now. Have fun you two."

Kurama sat down beside Koaru and listened to her play. Soon she finished the symphony and stopped playing. Kurama waited for her to start playing again but after a few minutes she didn't. Kurama at first was confused. Was she sad, shy scared? Then he figured it out. Somehow she sensed his presence and played the song as a greeting. And he was supposed to greet her back.

Placing his hands on the keys he played the first song that came to him, Chopsticks. Doing the intro Koaru started to play along. Kenji, Shu-chan and some other students and kids came and listened. After the song Kurama stopped playing and listened to her play, sometimes singing along. She would sing with him. She truly had a beautiful voice, perfectly in tune. A sweet soprano.

Megumi came over a little later and suggested that they draw some pictures. Kurama was drawing Hiei and him together when Koaru put down her crayons. Kurama looked at her.

"Can I look at your picture please, Koaru."

Koaru was silent. He carefully picked up the picture. It was him and Koaru at the piano. It wasn't very good but it was descriptive.

"It' a beautiful picture, Koaru. You should be proud."

Somehow he felt joy and gratitude from her. She was happy and thankful that he liked the picture. How did he know that?

**Part 2 Vanished!**

Hiei stopped practicing when he felt Kurama's energy signature nearby. What's he doing here? He should be at that infant brain hospital place. Grabbing his stuff he followed Kurama's energy to a playground. There he found the fox with some children and his classmates playing. Actually Kurama was singing softly with a black haired girl about twelve years old.

Greeneyes?

Hey Firefly! Come to check on me?

Just seeing what you were up to.

I'm fine, Dragon. Go have fun.

Hiei smirked and left. That's what he loved about Kurama. Unlike Murkuro, Kurama doesn't restrain him. He lets Hiei go where he wanted but if Hiei is out for a long time without an explanation then Kurama would question.

Going into the city he went into a shop and bought some ice cream. His sweet snow. He used some money Kurama gave him. Walking out he ate the ice cream slowly, so as to not get "brain freeze" as humans called it. First time he had sweet snow, and brain freeze, was an unforgetful event for them, especially for Hiei.

_Flashback_

It was two years ago at Kurama's birthday party. Shiori was out leaving the house to the party animals but before she left her and Kurama made a delicious dinner and bought plenty of snacks. (A/N: you would for how much Yusuke and Kuwabara eats. Y/K: Hey! ;)

The girls were dancing to the music, Keiko teaching Yukina some steps. Yusuke and Kuwabara left on hour after Shiori did and came back with two pack of beer each. They threw the bottles in a separate trash bag so Kurama wouldn't get in trouble.

The CD ended and the girls sat down to rest. Shizuru popped a cigarette in her mouth and grabbed a bottle.

"What should we do now," asked Yukina, her face flushed from dancing.

"Karaoke," said Yusuke starting the machine and, picking up the mike, he started to sing. Who would have thought that a delinquent like Yusuke had a nice voice, even Kuwabara could sing and they both were half drunk. Everyone had a round, except Hiei till Yukina asked him. He sat on the sill with a bottle till Yukina asked him to sing a song.

When Kurama handed out the cake and ice cream Hiei looked at his plate curiously.

"What's this?"

"It's cake and ice cream, Hiei," said Yusuke.

"Don't you have that where you're from," asked Kuwabara sarcastically.

"No, idiot. For me food was whatever I could find and quickly cram in my mouth."

"Just eat it, Hiei. It's good," said Kurama.

"Looks like burned brad and colored snow."

"Just try it, Hiei," said Yusuke.

"Please try it, Hiei," asked Yukina.

Hiei looked at Yukina and picked up the fork. He slowly ate the cake, tasting the chocolate flavor. When he came to the ice cream he took a tiny taste, then dug in. it wasn't colored snow any more, it was sweet snow!

"Not so fast on the ice cream, Hiei," warned Keiko.

But Hiei already was done and gave his plate to Kurama for more. Kurama gave him more and he dug in again.

"Shouldn't you warn him," asked Yusuke.

"Keiko tried. Let him learn the hard way," said Kurama.

Suddenly Hiei roared, "My head! It feels like it's…it's…"

"Frozen," suggested Kuwabara.

"AAAH," roared Hiei clutching his head.

"Here," said Kurama. Taking Hiei's shoulder he led Hiei to the coach and sat him down. "Put your head between your knees and breathe slowly."

Hiei did what Kurama said. Kurama gently rubbed Hiei's back to soothe the demon. After a while Hiei sat up and sighed. Getting up he walked back to the window and finished his ice cream, slowly this time.

Ever since then Hiei loved his sweet snow and Kurama had a jug in his fridge.

End flashback

Hiei was snapped out of his memory when someone bumped into him, making him drop his ice cream.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Looking up he saw a blue school uniform and short orange hair. It was Kuwabara.

"What? You watch it shrimp!"

"Idiot! You owe me more sweet snow!

"Hey, Hiei! What's up?" said Yusuke.

Hiei nodded his head at Yusuke and glanced at Kuwabara's friends. What were their names again?

I don't think I met them?

"Hiei this is Okubo, Kirishima, and Sawamura. This is Hiei, guys. We've been friends for a while. Whatcha doing, Hiei? Shouldn't you be at your boss's place?"

"I'm on leave and I was having some sweet snow till this klutz walked into me!"

"You walked into me, half pint!"

"Oaf!"

"Runt!"

"Bastard!"

"Three eyed freak!"

"HUMAN!"

"DEMON!"

Kuwabara's friends sweat dropped and Yusuke groaned, wishing Kurama was there.

Kurama was playing with Koaru and Shuichi when called him.

"Kurama, we're playing volleyball. Want to play?"

"But I have to watch Koaru."

"She won't go anywhere, she'll be fine. Come on."

"Well….okay. One game."

Kurama walked over and took the ball from Kenji and served. They played one round then two. Every now and then Kurama would check on Koaru. After their fourth round he forgot about her. After an hour he sat down and looked around. He felt he missed something. Then it hit him.

"Koaru!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kuwabara's friends walked in the park. Hiei ate his new cone of sweet snow after threating the oaf with a little friend of his. () He was licking it off his fingers when Kurama ran into them from the tree.

"Guys! Please you have to help me!"

"Whoa whoa, Kurama. Slow down," said Yusuke. "What's got you tail in a twist?"

"Not funny, Yusuke. I was at a children's mental home…"

"Mental home?" asked Kuwabara. "Isn't that a place for loony's?"

"He told me about it," said Hiei. "I said that you should go to one, oaf."

"Why you….wait a minute. When did you talk to Kurama?"

"Last night," said Kurama blushing. "Remember it was raining. He needed a place to stay."

"Shuddup, guys," said Yusuke. "Get on with the story, Kurama."

"Well, I was put in charge of a girl named Koaru. We were at the park and I was playing volleyball for a minute and when I check on her she was gone."

"What does she look like?" asked Yusuke. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has black hair with a reddish tinge and brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. She is autistic, so don't be surprised if she doesn't respond to you or see you approach her. If you find her bring her to the playground."

"Okay, Kuwabara and I will go to one side, you three the opposite and Hiei, Kurama, pick a direction," said Yusuke going off with Kuwabara. Okubo and the others went to opposite direction, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone. Kurama looked at Hiei and chuckled.

"What, fox?!"

"You have some ice cream on your chin."

Hiei move his hand to wipe it with his sleeve but Kurama caught his arm.

"Let me," he said and licked Hiei's chin. He gave Hiei a kiss. "Can you find her with your Jagan? Please, love?"

He grunted and unwrapped his Jagan. He closed his seeing eyes to Look in it. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and pointed.

"That way."

"Go on ahead. I'll call the others."

Hiei nodded, wrapped his Jagan and disappeared. Jumping from tree to tree he head to where he sensed the girl was. He was there in a few minutes, finding her and trouble. Eight school thugs had surrounded her and were now taunting her while she was singing a song.

"What are you doing here alone," said one.

"You think you're some opera singer," said another

"Hey," yelled Hiei. "I suggest you step away from the girl."

"And what are you going to do about it, short stuff," said the leader. Hiei knew that for the gang stayed close to him. He felt his anger boil at the taunt.

"I'll fight you."

"You and what army?'

"This army," said a voice behind him. Hiei turned around to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kuwabara's friends. Kurama led Koaru from the battle field and walked to his friends.

"Hiei," he said, "you might want to leave you katana against a tree."

Hiei did and his scarf and cloak. He returned to the others and stood in a stance for hand to hand fighting so did the others.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" asked one guy

"Burned it, some years ago. Let's fight!"

The fight began. Two rounded on Kuwabara and the rest got one person to fight. Hiei's was down in a few seconds and went to help Kurama with his thug. Yusuke handled the leader. In a few minutes the fight was over.

"I thought you didn't like street fighting, Kurama," asked Kuwabara.

"I made an exception," he said leading Koaru away. Hiei picked up his stuff quickly and followed them.

_Thank you very much_ said a soft sweet voice.

Kurama stopped. Hiei bumped into him. He looked up at Kurama's confused face.

"Hey kitsune, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear something? A soft voice?"

Hiei shook his head, Kuwabara and Yusuke the same. Okubo and the others were just confused.

It was me. I just wanted to say thank you.

Kurama looked at Koaru who was looking at the ground. He knew Hiei didn't contact him, neither did Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't have that technique. Okubo and the others were just human. So that left…

"Koaru?"

**Part 3: Koaru Speaks**

_Finally, you caught on! I've been trying to reach you all day! Sheesh! For someone_ _with physic ability you sure are hard to reach! OH! I should include the others, right?_

"That would be nice."

"Hey Kurama, what's going on?" asked Yusuke.

"What's going on is that," said Hiei, "Koaru seems to have some physic ability."

_Not just some, a lot._

Everyone but Kurama jumped.

"Okay I heard that."

Oh, you can hear me now? All of you?

They all nodded. Okubo, Kurishima, and Sawamura were just down right confused.

"What did you mean by a lot," asked Kuwabara.

_Ever wonder why autistics lock themselves in their minds? It's because they have high physic ability. We can hear minds for miles around. We basically can't stand it anymore, so we shut our minds to everything. Even the outside world._l1l

"Hn, wonder when it will happen to the idiot," said Hiei.

"Why you…"

Oh, it won't happen to him. He's one of the lucky few who can control his ability.

"And you? How come you can speak to us?" asked Yusuke.

_I could always speak to you. I just wanted to say thank you. I sensed the one you call "Hiei" and was curious. I'm sorry if I caused trouble in the fight back there?_

"No trouble at all for the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" bellowed Kuwabara making everyone except Koaru sweat drop and cover their ears. "Nothing's more honorable than helping a damsel in distress! Just like my fair Yukina!"

"IDIOT!" growled Hiei. "Shut up before you burst our ears!"

_**Please?**_

"Can we go back now," said Kurama. "I think my teachers are worried about me and Koaru now."

They all nodded and headed back to the playground where they were greeted by Kenji and Shuichi anxious faces.

"Minamino," said Kenji, "where have you been? The teachers are frantic trying to find you two."

"Are these your friends who call you after that mountain, Kurama?"asked Shuichi.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei sweat dropped (again!) and looked at Kurama.

"You ask to many questions, Shuichi," said Kurama recovering from his embarrassment. "Don't stop. You learn more."

He introduced his friends and said that they only had a half day at school, reason why they where at the park. They gang decided they would stay and help take care of the kids, even Hiei. After getting permission from Megumi the gang went around and picked a kid to take care of.

"A mountain," asked Hiei, helping Kurama take care of Kaoru.

"I said that it was my second favorite mountain. My first favorite was taken."

"What's your first?"

"Mt. Hiei," he said pinching the mountain's namesake's behind.

Hiei went many shades of red making Kurama laugh. They all went back to the mental home at the end of the day and said good-bye to the kids. Koaru gave Kurama a drawling of all of them.

"Thank you Kaoru."

_I hope you don't forget me._

"I won't. Just don't forget me." He said reaching in his hair and pulled out a rose, a white rose, and handed it to Koaru.

_Thank you, and take care of your friends. Friendship like yours doesn't come very often._

Kurama nodded and left. As he left he heard Koaru call, _And take real good care of that lover of yours! That temper of his will get him into trouble one day!_

Kurama blushed as red as his hair.

That night Hiei and Kurama were lying in bed after two hours of love-making. Kurama's head was on Hiei's shoulder and Hiei was running his fingers in Kurama's hair.

"Did you have fun at the mental home," asked Kurama.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Tomorrow I have no school. Want to go to the park and play with me?"

"Hunter and Prey?"

Kurama laughed. "I think you mean Hide and Seek'"

"Hn, not the way I play it."

Kurama laughed and gave Hiei a hug.

"I love you Hiei."

Hiei just grunted and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them again and looked at his lover.

"Love you too, love," he whispered and went to sleep. In the dark a redheaded fox smiled.

**FIN**

**l1l People don't really know why autistics lock themselves in their minds so I made that up to add to the story.**

**Kori: I hope you liked it. I wrote this story when people were making fun of my little brother because he was different. So don't judge people by what you see. There is more to them than that. Bye!**

_leads little brother to Hikari and flys away_


	2. God's Will

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and _God's Will _belongs to Martina McBride**

**God's Will**

_I met God's Will on a Halloween night. He was dressed as a bag of leaves. It hid the braces on his legs at first_

(Kurama and Hiei walked down the street one day and stopped at a flower shop, buying a bouquet of flowers. Both were going to a special place for special people. With one smiling fox and a happy fire Koorime both continued on their walk.)

_His smile was as bright as the August sun when he looked at me as he struggled down the driveway. It almost made me hurt_

(Walking into a building they greeted a receptionist and walked into the playing area. There they saw many children in wheelchairs or just sitting and playing with the toys that were there. But one little girl caught there attention playing a ballad on the piano.)

_Will don't walk too good, Will don't talk too good. He won't do the things that the other kids do in our neighborhood_

(Koaru didn't look up as they greeted and they didn't expect it. Instead she started playing _The Rose _as a hello and Kurama placed the flowers on the Piano.)

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'. Lost and lookin' all my life. I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated. I've wrestled wrong and right. He was a boy without a father, and his mother's miracle. I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'. I guess I would be still. Yeah, that was until I knew God's Will_

(Kurama thought about the times before he meet this little girl who couldn't communicate to the world. He felt inferior to her, because she didn't see the dangers in the world that he saw. She was innocent and joyful, while he wasn't. He had bloodied his hands and hurt too many to want to remember.)

_Will's mom had to work two jobs. We'd watch him when she had to work late and we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed since I don't know when_

(Both demons looked up as a woman walked in and started talking to her. Kurama could tell that the woman was Koaru's mother for their likeness in face.

"Who are you," asked the woman.

"I'm Shuichi and this is my friend Hiei," said Kurama. "We meet Koaru during a trip here from school. We wanted to see her again.")

_"Hey Jude" was his favorite song. At dinner, he'd ask to pray, and then he'd pray for everybody in the world, but him. _

("That is so sweet of you," said the woman. "Koaru doesn't have many friends. She hardly goes out of the house."

"You can be sure, I'll always be a friend to her," said Kurama.

'Why," asked the woman. And Kurama answered . . .)

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'. Lost and lookin' all my life. I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated. I've wrestled wrong and right. He was a boy without a father, and his mother's miracle. I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'. I guess I would be still. Yeah, that was until I knew God's Will_

("Thank you," said the woman with a smile. "Koaru does have that effect on people."

"Me more then anything else," said Kurama. "I felt that the world I was in was an illusion of the real thing. That nothing there was ever good or pure. But I met her." He placed a hand on Koaru's shoulder. The Koaru's mother smiled at him brighter.

"Thank you, she needs friends more then ever now," she said.

"Why," asked Kurama.

"Koaru has leukemia," said her mother. "It's untreatable.")

_Before they moved to California, his mother said, "They didn't think he'd live." And she said, "Each day that I have him, well, it's just another gift." And I never got to tell her, that the boy showed me the truth. In crayon red, on notebook paper he'd written, "Me and God love you"_

(Kurama couldn't help but be sullen as he walked out. The one person he believed to be pure was going to die soon, and there was nothing he could do. He wished there was and she would live to have children of her own and a family of her own. He stopped when he felt Hiei place a hand on his arm.

"Koaru gave this to me," he said and handed him a piece of folded notebook paper. Opening it up he read what was written.

"_Me and God love you." _

Kurama smiled and placed it in his pocket to put it in keepsake later. He placed a hand on his lover's shoulder and together they walked back home.)

_I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded. I guess I would be still Yeah that was until . . . I met God's Will on a Halloween night. He was dressed as a bag of leaves _

**END**


End file.
